Angelic Nightmare
by CuteChibiChocoCloud
Summary: Within the troubled mind of Cloud Strife, lingers a certain silverhaired beauty, who is out to seduce him. Explicit yaoi. Oneshot


Angelic Nightmare By CuteChibiChocoCloud 

Pairing: CloudXSephiroth

Disclaimer_: I am nought but a foolish, FF7 bishie addict, and therefore, have no hold on any of the characters within it…yup, some lucky Japanese dude owns them…I am but a puppet in Square-Enix's money making scheme…HOWEVER! ahem I do own my wonderful Sephy action figure, huggles._

**WARNING**: _This is a one-shot fic containing a whole lotta smut between two hot guys. If you feel uncomfortable or are offended by gay sex, then don't read it. For all of you who support the wondrous world of yaoi, please read on and (I hope) enjoy._

_Don't say I didn't warn ya!_

o

I come here religiously every single night. It's not like I have a choice. He draws me to him against my will…well, I admit my will is slightly wavered. In the depths of darkness he awaits me, his voice echoing through my mind like singing glass. Sometimes I wonder if I should stop this madness, and lock my sin away instead of letting it feed off my body. But then, my angel will be like a large bird in a small cage. After all, he needs room to spread his wings and fly.

That's another thing that tugs away at my crippled conscious…as long as I allow him to remain here, does that mean if he manages to rise once more, it will be all my fault? I guess it would be, but I just can't bring myself to let him go. The pain, the pleasure, the bittersweet agony of his lithe form against mine, a balance so unstable it makes perfect sense. I thrive off his very essence; it runs through my veins like a rush of adrenaline. This man, no…this god, is the bane of my existence.

Black sheen veils act as a type of fog, his form not clear enough for me to fully see. Unable to wait any longer, I pull them back to take a closer look at my seraph.

There he lies, patiently as always against black leather pillows. The bed itself of the same material, sets off the colour of his pale, naked skin. Silken silver locks spread like a blanket of stars, skimming off powerful shoulders to travel across the bed's perimeter. Blood red silk rests below his waistline, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination. A muscular leg extends from beneath the sensual sheets, bent at the knee, causing the fabric to pool temptingly at his loins. Pinched between two elegant fingertips is a single red tulip. He takes no heed of it though; his sharp emerald eyes focused entirely on me. His desirable lips hold a smirk, complementing a perfectly arched eyebrow, speaking volumes without a word.

He is fully aware that I want him, and I am his, puppet or no.

Settling myself comfortably on the mattress, I do not fight the long fingers that stretch out toward me, unclasping my shoulder piece with deft precision. My eyes do not leave his entrancing ones, as the shoulder piece is lain aside and forgotten, as those fingers work on unzipping my ribbed shirt.

At this point, I wonder why I was wearing the garments in the first place. There was no need for my garb here. Maybe, a part of my twisted mind takes satisfaction of having the fair skinned beauty strip the last of my ties to reality.

Now my shirt is long gone, and my pants are being ridded of as I speak. Gaia, those fingers, so icy cold against my thighs. A part of me wishes him to go faster to keep up with my fast growing arousal. Canines nip along my legs almost all the way down, as the pants are thrown away. Pushing me onto my knees and forcing me to sit on my heels, his hands clasp gently around my throat. A hand makes its way to coarse through my thick, unruly, blonde locks. I lean into his yielding fingers like a cat being scratched behind the ears. Briefly kissing my expectant lips he pulls back, looking at me with lust filled eyes, before kissing me again. Those perfect lips pressing softly against my own. Longing to taste him once more, my tongue flickers out, begging for entry. On entering the caverns of his mouth, I moan in delight as his tongue rubs against mine. Neither of us willing to submit to the others dominance, our mouths now mash nearly painfully together, tongues wrestling in a frenzied battle.

Applying my full weight onto him, I force him to fall back onto the bed, our mouths remaining connected. Cold fingers trail slowly across my hips, travelling only to roughly grasp my behind. My groan seems to amuse him, as he disconnects our mouths, leaving me panting for lost breath on top of him. In an almost sincerely lovingly gesture, he removes a strand of hair from my eyes. Of course, it wasn't sincere. This _is_ Sephiroth I'm talking about.

With one flip, our positions are switched. I know Sephiroth well enough to know that he will _never_ let me be on top. Once superior, always superior.

I shiver as the once forgotten tulip runs from my forehead to my nose, then my lips, down past my chin and even further down my throat. I ignored how ticklish it was, too enthralled in how erotic it was having the flower ghost along my flesh. Soon it disappears, and I reopen my eyes to see that my obsession is staring at me, smirking mischievously. The reasoning behind his cruel smirk is realised, as his hand firmly grips my member. Blue eyes rolling to the back of my head, I arch upward, yielding to his wondrous touch. He holds me up, darting his tongue teasingly against a hardening nipple. That wasn't the only thing hardening though. Every stroke of my manhood sent blissful shudders along my abdomen. The heat rising to my cheeks, I coiled my fingers in his lucious hair, gripping it tighter as it all became too much. I bite back the scream that rose from my throat, leaving a loud exhale of breath instead.

"So dirty Cloud…" he speaks for the first time with his sensual baritone voice, "…filthy."

I find it simply amazing how he can sound so cold and detached in any situation, even one as intimate as this. Yet, the desire is still evident in his stirring tones.

Not fully aware that he has lowered me to the bed and moved away from my chest, I am brought back to reality as he licks at my cum covered groin. Peering down at him, leaning up against my elbows he looks straight into my eyes. My mouth unwillingly twitched as his wrapped around me where his hands had been not long ago. There was a long, slow vacuum, making me cry out in pleasure. He chuckles, cleaning the white mess on my inner thighs. Throwing my head back, I sigh contentedly as he continues his ministrations at my lower regions. I'm getting a hard on again, knowing that the best is yet to come, if you'll pardon the expression.

"Cloud…" my head humming in a euphoric haze, I forced my now heavy lids open. Knowing what he wanted me to do, I sat up as he moved back. Taking hold of his chin momentarily, I placed a small kiss on his lips. I wasted no more time, by turning around, kneeling in front of him. Frozen palms smoothed over the expanse of my back. Sephiroth made a noise, something that can only be described as a sighing grunt.

"My puppet," his firm abs met my back, and he slid up to my ear and huskily whispered, "What is it that you want, Strife?"

I cringe slightly, as a single finger intrudes my anal passage. It moves in, out and in again, slowly.

Aware of his desired reply, I go to answer, but all that comes out is a breathy groan. Attempting to speak again, all that comes out are heavy breaths from my lungs. Another digit enters me, now making scissoring motions whilst moving back and forth within me. My knees begin to shake uncontrollably, threatening to buckle underneath me. His callous fingers stretching me in preparation for a much larger vessel. Even though this is not new to me, it feels like he's bedding me for the very first time. A smile crosses my quivering lips, as the words 'blushing virgin' cross my mind. Maybe just blushing in my instance, for I'm certainly no virgin.

"Well?" his question sounding impatient, as he inserts yet another finger. With a pain stricken moan I go to remove the weight from my hands, but he pushes me back down. Fingers never ceasing, I close my eyes, willing unnecessary tears to go away. They only show my weakness, I am weak against this man.

Willing myself to answer him, my voice doesn't fail me this time, "You…"

I can feel his smirk burning its mark into the flesh of my back. He mockingly asks, "But what's my name?"

Retreating fingers leave me with an expectant feeling in my stomach, almost sickening, "Sephiroth…" I cry in agony, as he forcefully pushes his way inside me.

At this point my life seems to play before my eyes. All the lies, the grief, the regret comes to me in a flash flood of emotion as he manages to fill me up completely. Pounding me roughly from behind, the groans of my torturer ring in my ears. I must be a monster like him to be enjoying this. After all the suffering he's caused, I relentlessly push back against him, allowing him to please himself in whatever way he chooses. I am a disgusting creature, a true marionette.

Sweat slicks my outspread hands; I grip the sheets to stop me from slipping forwards onto my face. Brow glistening in ethereal light, I peer over my shoulder to glance at Sephiroth. Long silver bangs hide most of his angelic features, apart from thin lips pursed in deep concentration. A rush of dizziness runs through my brain, causing me to look back in front of me. Fingertips dig into my waistline, hard enough to leave bruising. Yes, it hurts, so much so that I could weep until my eyes were red. However, a cold-hearted soul such as I can't cry. This pain, this god-awful burning inside my body, gives my existence meaning. As long as I am alive, I will let him make his beautiful, sweet, violent love to me.

Biting my lip, I feel a hand grip my reawakening arousal, easily sliding over its already moist surface. Something indescribable begins to build within the refines of my stomach, growing at an incredible rate. It's warmth, humming down my length and back up again. With the now pleasant friction of Sephiroth hammering into me, his hand stroking me with equal severity and this unreal sensation in my gut, I can feel myself preparing to cum again.

And in one moment of pure euphoria, I cry out his sacred name as I have my release for the second time. This time it is heavy and hard. I didn't know I could cum this much. Powerful arms pull me against solid pectoral muscles along with a mighty grunt ringing in my ears. My teeth bite too deeply into my lips, piercing them to allow blood to flow out. For what seemed like an eternity, he held me in the same position, his face buried into the crook of my neck. His breath heaves heavily on my throat, as he tries to catch his breath again. Content to remain still and in his presence for a little longer, I sigh as his lips leave little kisses here and there.

Slowly, I am released from his strong hold and collapse onto my side. Suddenly, my fantasy world comes crashing down around me. What I have committed is wrong beyond words. Surely I won't be accepted to enter the Promised Land when I die. My comrades would never look at me in the same way if they knew what I was up to every night. Hell, they wouldn't even see me again if they did. Cringing at my own pathetic-self, I wallow silently in despair.

Sensing feline eyes upon me, I return the stare. As I look into his eyes, I know that I couldn't continue without him. When I found out I wasn't truly a failure of him, when I managed to overthrow him in battle by some miracle, I still felt hollow and empty inside. Without him I am not whole, for he is a part of me that will never die. Even if I wanted it, I cannot erase his essence from my blood. Therefore, like I've mentioned before, I am his no matter what. If his own demise didn't separate us, then what can?

Eyelids grow heavy, letting me know that time's almost up. Wearily touching his chest with my achingly tired hand, I plead before I lose myself to reality once again.

"Please, stay quiet in my memories…"

Flashing brilliant white canines in a fatigued smile, he reaches out and touches my face as I am forced to close my eyes for good. His voice like that of an angel, I hear him whisper…

"I won't be a mere memory…Cloud…"

Fin

A/N:- _Phew! That was HAWT! Or at least, I think so…squee! Anywayz, I decided to write this because; a) I'm a shameless pervert; b) Sephy and Cloud refused to 'stay quiet' in my imagination, and; c) Cause there is a serious lack of fics for this pairing. Seriously! A lot of the ones I've read make Cloud really girly and on occasion he is in fact a woman, which I am sooooo not into. So yeah, I hope I portrayed Cloud in the way that I was aiming for, which is totally screwed up in the head and still masculine pervy grin._

_P.S. I know that 'stay quiet in my memories' line is in the actual movie, but there is a point for having it there, so don't get pissy at me, 'kay?_

_Pwease review and let me know whatcha think!_

:D


End file.
